Forum:The Special Vendor
Hi this would be my first post so im sorry if there is anything wrong. Anyway in New Haven during the day a special weapons vendor opens up opposite to the current weapons vender that is open (next to the one that is closed) now this vendor is only open at a certain time which is during the day now iv spent awhile looking for it on the wiki and i thought it would be something to add. ---- !!!! Think someone found the hidden gearbox weapon in New Haven? Gonna go check it out and see what I can find in-game. --Aelwrath45 14:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Disappointing. It's just a normal weapons vendor. I don' think it's activated at a certain time of day, I believe it's just completely random, because I've now accessed it during both day and night. Either way, nothing to get too excited about (like I just did). --Aelwrath45 17:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- ^- The above is false, I play solo mostly and I have bought from this vender many times. LaznAzn 20:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- Indeed, I've been playing singleplayer and I've accessed it quite afew times. It's just a random chance that the garage door is open to allow access to the weapon vendor machine. - Shlev November 1, 2009 I'm pretty sure the door opens whenever you turn in a quest in New Haven. that seemed to be how it worked for me. i tested it a few times, and it seemed to work everytime (i only tried 3 times). and the guns in it, for me anyway, were always better then the normal one. Melancholyculkin Dec. 15, 2009; 4:09pme That ain't it; I've had it open for me plenty of times on Playthrough 2.5 with no quests left. Usually it seems to open up only when I travel to New Haven; that is, if I start at New Haven, it's invariably closed. When I travel there, it's usually open at least the first time I travel there. *shrug* It's either random or a simple mathematical formula based on how often you've been there. --Elealar 21:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) during the runs i have done for the the treatment of my question "does the +2 rare item finder effect chest?" i have also kept info on the the gun vending machines in new haven, the second one opens just under half the time you visit new haven, this is only direct porting in, not porting in from another area. Wylde bil 22:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) My experience is the same as Elealar. If I load the game in New Haven it's never open. If I load anywhere else and fast-travel to New Haven it's open about half the time. I'm on a PC and Bil is on Xbox, maybe that's it? --Raisins 04:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- I don't know about anyone else but (and I play the PS3 version) I seem to get a larger amount of weapons that are better than the ones in the vendor that's always open. I've purchased a yellow and a light orange legendary from that vendor. I don't know if it's just pure luck that they were there and not on a vendor in say... Fyrestone, or if there is an actual higher chance of getting better weapons from that one. Gebraheel 04:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- I don't know if it has a higher chance of rare items, but it is a higher level. So it's going to be better until Playthrough 2.5. In P2 the item of the day is usually lvl 48. --Raisins 05:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- I've managed to come across this "secret" shop from time to time. But strangely enough, it seemed to be open more often when I go to the "Middle of Nowhere", wander around for a bit, and then return to New Haven. I've also heard that the particular shop can only be accessed after reaching the "Middle of Nowhere". I'm not sure if this is just a coincidence or something more mysterious... I'll need to do a little investigating. --Ggos 06:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- I've played solo quite a bit and done a little bit of chest farming in New Haven. It seems that the special weapons vendor has a static 50% appearance chance unless you load the game in New Haven. It won't be open if you load the game in New Haven, but you can fast travel somewhere FURTHER (i.e. Middle of Nowhere, Salt Flats, etc.) in the storyline and back immediately and it may be there, with a 50% chance, mind you. It regularly has guns of higher value and rarity than other weapon vendors, although it still has complete garbage sometimes. By higher value I mean that even the greens and blues found in the special weapons vendor outclass greens and blues of similar make, model and rarity from other vendors. I haven't tested this, but if you can fast travel somewhere and back and open it, I surmise you can probably repeatedly fast travel somewhere and back until it is open. Also, and this is also yet to be tested, this seems to suggest to me that you can change the items in the vendor by fast travelling somewhere and back. Perhaps you may have to wait until it doesn't appear and then the next time it does it will have different items. That definitely has implications for gun farming. I haven't tested, as I've said, so it may be true that it just stays open with the same items until shops generate new items and then the entire vendor is reset. I'll try to see what I can figure out once I get to 50. Any corrections or voluntary testers welcome! KudlaMaster 07:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I just loaded the game in New Haven and the vendor was available. I have not been able to pin down the opening trigger and m on 2nd playthrough.DLanyon 08:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) AGAIN i LOAD directly in to new haven and still see it 47% of the time Wylde bil 16:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) here are my numbers ive been to new haven 475 times the double machine was there 224 times, between the 2 gun vending machines i have seen *pearlescent 13 *orange 27 *yellow 44 *purple 170 i didn't count blue, green or white cause they are commonly found in machines Wylde bil 17:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) also all my numbers are from farming the game during play through 2.5 Wylde bil 17:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- Does anyone know if there's a specific quest you need to have done to get the second vendor to open up? During my first playthrough, I would see the vendor open from time to time. So far on my second playthrough, I have not seen it open even once. Doesn't matter if I start in New Haven, or start somewhere else and port in or drive in. Getting a bit irritating actually... Pdboddy 14:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) it seems to start popping up after you complete the mission were you have to go back to new haven and tell the guy that is next to the building with the moving satellite dish that janis has now taken back over janistown Wylde bil 15:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- It seems that the vendor in question is accessible randomly throughout the game; if you complete the "Marcus" quests, the rate of opening gets increased close up to 100% (if not 100% of the time). The vendor CAN appear on first loading your character in New haven, no teleport is needed; however, if the shop isn't open when you first load, the solution would be to teleport somewhere and back, and it'll open for you.